


Birthday Surprise

by Aquarianghuleh



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:16:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29710119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquarianghuleh/pseuds/Aquarianghuleh
Summary: Sister Mary's birthday is today and Terzo created a small scavenger hunt for her with a surprise as the end.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	Birthday Surprise

Sister Mary was getting ready in her room to go out with her friends. It was her birthday, and they were going to take her to go out and eat and shopping. As she stood in the communal bathroom, she danced to “25” by The Pretty Reckless.

“Excuse me?” Aether Ghoul peeked inside the bathroom. He watched her shake her ass and bounce around singing along. He wanted to watch more, but his Papa asked him to do a favor. The package he held in his hands was waiting.

“Hi!” Sister Mary stopped singing but kept dancing around to the music. It was her special day and nothing was going to stop her from having fun.

“Papa wanted you to wear this before you meet with him tonight,” Aether said, pushing the gift box towards her.

She stopped dancing then. Her jaw fell to the floor, and she reached for the gorgeous velvet purple wrapped box. “He wanted to see me? I am going to be out all day with my friends.”

Aether shook his head and smiled at her. “The schedule has been adjusted and your friends have new jobs for tonight.”

“But, wait!” she was flustered and very aroused at the same time. She didn’t even know he was aware of her birthday. Aether had already left her alone in the bathroom when she called out to him to wait.

Mary held the present in her hands and stared at the beauty of it. The velvet purple wrapping to the light purple silk ribbon holding it all together. She pulled the small white card from underneath the ornate bow.

“Follow the instructions inside to seek the birthday surprise of a lifetime.”

She grabbed her things from the bathroom counter and ran to her shared room. Sitting on her bed, she unwrapped her present and gasped. It was the most revealing lacy piece of lingerie she had ever seen. She held it up and cocked her head to the side. There was no obvious way to get in and out of it. What the heck did Papa have in mind?

Mary looked back in the box and saw another card.

“My Dearest Sister,

Your birthday is today and I am excited to share it with you. Play at a game with me, my pet. I want you to wear this under your outfit and scattered throughout the abbey will be clues to find me. Hope you don’t get lost, my sweet. I want to taste you tonight.

Papa III”

She held up the lingerie and tried her best to figure it out. Tugging on the straps, she saw it was sturdier than it looked. Undressing fast, she stepped into the lingerie and pulled it up, looped her arms through the straps. It fit her like a glove. How the hell did he know her size, she wondered.

Her door burst open and Stompy rolled into her room wearing the mask from Saw and riding a comically small tricycle, “Papa wants to know if you want to play a game?”

She couldn’t help but laugh at the absurdity of seeing Stompy on the small tricycle. He circled around her a few times while she caught her breath from laughing so hard. Once she stopped, he handed her another note and sped out of the room.

“Your next stop is in a garden of delights. A dark garden filled with dark beauty but none as beautiful as you.”

She smiled and put her shoes on. The only dark garden was Primo’s garden. It was the most beautiful and unique garden in the abbey. It was a closed-off garden that she helped build. He had come to her years ago asking for help to acquire the seeds for the plants and flowers. Many were very expensive, and Mary was in charge of record keeping. She rearranged the funds to allow Primo to buy whatever he wanted for his special garden.

She put on a sweater and ran through the abbey to the garden. There was no one in the garden and she had no clue where to look. She looked around the area and sighed. It wasn’t as beautiful during the day. At night the garden had glow-in-the-dark pebbles that light a path around the flowers and illuminate them. Right now, she enjoyed the joy of the scavenger hunt.

“Hello, my sweet,” Primo called out to her.

“Hello!” Mary turned around to see Primo in his silky red pajamas holding a bouquet of black roses. “Are those for me?”

“Of course, cara mia. I hope you enjoy the rest of your gifts.”

Primo handed her the bouquet and kissed her cheek. “If anyone misbehaves, tell me and I’ll make sure they won’t orgasm for the next month or two.”

She blushed, knowing he could do that. With a sniff of the flowers, she felt around for another clue. It was hiding in the petals of one rose. She pulled out a folded note gently from the soft petals of the rose.

“The petals may be soft, but I bet you feel sublime in the lingerie you are currently soaking. Your next clue is hiding underneath something sweet.”

Sister Mary clutched the roses to her chest and ran to the kitchen. Sweets, she thought. She didn’t really care for a lot of sweets, and she rarely ate any while working. The kitchen was buzzing full of chefs running around making dinner for the abbey. Looking around for a clue for her. Everyone in the kitchen ignored her presence as they made the various dishes for the evening meal.

“Next clue is hiding underneath something sweet,” she said, rereading the card again.

The smells in the kitchen were delicious. Her stomach growled. Hopefully, she could eat the next gift or snack on it while she searched around for the next clue. The chefs were passionate about what they fed the clergy and the rest of the church. She could see the kitchen was set up in sections. Soups in one area to the back were bubbling. Beef and chicken dishes were being prepped in another. While the main middle section of the kitchen was devoted to the plethora of side dishes everyone adored.

A small area away from the rest of the cooking caught Mary’s eye. She followed her eyes and saw a table full of treats and desserts. That had to be the place. She walked up holding her bouquet of roses and looked around the table for her next clue.

“Hello, my dear. You must be Sister Mary,” a chef stopped their work decorating a chocolate cake and looked at her.

“Papa Emeritus the Second wanted to be here to give you the next clue, but he got an urge and needed to quell it with his Ravinia,” the chef explained. “The sweet you seek is in the freezer. He made it especially for you, on your birthday as a thank you for the hard work you do as the church’s record keeper.”

Sister Mary thanked them and walked towards the freezer a few feet away. She thought she heard someone talking inside, but then it stopped. As her fingers touched the handle, she could hear a voice again. It sounded like a child talking. That couldn’t be right, she thought.

Pulling the door open, she heard the child-like voice clearly say, "Hi, I'm Chucky, and I'm your friend 'till the end! Hidey-ho, ha-ha-ha!"

A huge smile spread on her face. How did they know, she wondered? Her favorite horror series of all time and Secondo knew? There was a Chucky doll standing in the freezer holding a tray with a decadent dessert placed in the center of the tray.

The doll started with his famous phrase again. Sister Mary giggled and did a small happy dance before she walked to the doll and find her new clue. She picked up the dessert and saw it was an intricate caramel dome covering a small round cake. The caramel dome crumbled in her fingers and underneath the cake was a card with her name on it. She took a bite out of the cake and grabbed a few caramel crumbles and her eyes rolled back. It was pure bliss on her tongue.

“Oh my Satan, that is delicious,” she moaned.

“You gonna look at the clue or do I have to stay in this freezer longer?” the Chucky doll spoke up.

Sister Mary yelped and squeezed the cake in her hand, and clumps of it fell to the floor. “What?!”

“The clue, man.” the doll came to life before her eyes and handed her the card on the tray. “Fuck, it’s cold in here. The stern dude told me to stay put and if I was a good boy, I would come alive or some shit.”

“Well, you are alive, so it looks like you are good,” she knelt down to take the card from the doll and tilted her head to stare at it. Was this real or a ghoul in a tiny costume?

“Read the damn card, will ya?” the doll got annoyed quickly.

Sister Mary looked at the card and in perfect cursive, “Just one more clue for you to follow before you receive your final gift. I know you have a fondness for fuzzy creatures. There is a litter waiting for you to pick one.”

A litter?! Rats!? She pat the Chucky doll on his head and said she needed to run. “Hey! Get back here. Tell the scary dude, I’ve been g”

She turned around and saw the doll fall face forward onto the ground. Wow, a real Chucky doll. She wanted to grab and hold him, but the lure of a pet rat was too much for her to pass up. She would ask Secondo about the doll and if she could keep him.

The hallways were filled with the Sisters and Brothers preparing for another night in the abbey. Loitering in the hallways, people finding dark shadows to find new ways to sin. She noticed everyone was staring at her while she had chocolate still on her lips and clutching the rose bouquet while she ran through the hallways.

She zoomed through the maze of people to reach newly exulted, Papa Emeritus the IV’s room. She knocked rapidly on his door and wiggled her legs, waiting for him to answer. There was no way to hide her excitement anymore. It was her freaking birthday, and the Papas were giving her so many wonderful and thoughtful gifts. She would need to get a cage for her newest companion. As she made a list of things she needed to buy and where she was going to house the rat, the door swung up, and there he was wearing his white suit of sex, was Copia.

“My dearest Sister, glad you made it. You are brilliant to follow clues from Terzo, even when I didn’t think he could write. I kid, I kid,” he giggled and grabbed her hand to kiss it softly. “My babies have created more babies and they are old enough to be adopted. You can choose any two. They must live in pairs as they are a social creature, like us all.”

Sister Mary could not hide the smile beaming from her face as he led her to a small cage with the newest rats. There were several fluffy ones and a few sleek ones. She watched them carefully to see which ones were close to each other. She saw a fluffy brown one and a black sleek one who were cuddling away from the group.

She pointed at them and he nodded. “They are my most loveable pair. A perfect match for you.”

“I will make sure they are in your room and with everything they need. Don’t worry about anything. I am to tell you he awaits you in his room,” He escorted Mary out of his room and down the hallway to Terzo.

“I am very glad you are here with us. We, as Papas, need the details of record-keeping and since you have joined us, we are finally above the red for once. You deserve so much more than small gifts, but I have a feeling Terzo has the best gift for you yet. We look forward to seeing you in a few days after you recover.” They stopped at Terzo’s door and before she could ask about the “recover,” part, the door opened.

Seeing him took her breath away. Sister Mary would always jump at the chance to speak to him when it came to finances, he was the more extravagant of the Papas in terms of spending habits. He was never ashamed of his purchases and even tease her about using them on her. She was too shy to accept his flirtations, but now she would tackle him down and use all his toys if he asked.

Terzo stood wearing only a black cassock, similar to the one Copia would wear on stage, but this had a row of buttons down the front. She stepped into his room and eyed him up and down. She could have sworn she saw bare skin underneath when he moved.

“You followed my clues so well. I am glad you enjoyed your gifts so far. But after a bit of prodding, cara, I found that you have a crush on me, yes?” Terzo said, touching her face softly. The moment he found out about her feelings; he planned this special day for her.

“I do, it’s hard not to fall for you,” she admitted. Her hands gripped her roses tight, not knowing what to do with her hands.

“Tonight, I am all yours. No one will interrupt. No one will come in unless you request them. Nothing can keep me from bringing you to orgasm after orgasm,” he said, leaning down to her face and kissing her cheek softly. “Would you like that, cara mia?”

She whimpered softly as he kissed her. “I would, Papa.”

He grabbed the roses she was clutching and put them in the waiting vase for her. He turned to face her again and pulled open his cassock. There he was in all his naked glory for her. He stood with his legs apart and his hands on his hips like a superman pose. He knew he was gorgeous.

“How would you like to begin?” he asked her.

“I – uh, I don’t know,” she blushed.

“Let’s start with how you look in the first gift I gave you,” he reached for the hem of her dress and pulled it up and off her body.

“Sweet Satan, it clings to your body perfectly. I am glad to see you figured out how to put it on.” He grinned. “I tried to shimmy into it just to figure it out. Can you imagine your Papa wearing it?”

He was holding out his arms and letting the cassock fall open. His cock was rigid and bouncing as he moved. Waiting for her to show up was hard for him. The urge to run and find her was overwhelming, but he wanted this to be a great gift and experience for her. Watching her in the hallways with a skip in her step and always offering to host a horror movie marathon, she had enchanted him in so many ways.

“Come here and let me feel you,” he whispered next to her face. “You can feel me too, cara.”

She looked around and with a deep breath, she threw herself at him. The second her body touched him, they tumbled towards his bed. He made sure they landed safely on top of his bed. Once there, his hands roamed all over her body. The way her curves dipped and how her soft skin poked through the straps.

She pulled his face to hers and kissed his lips. She had never been forward with anyone in bed here in the abbey but with Terzo all to herself. There was no reason to hold back now. Her legs straddled his naked body as they kissed. Without waiting, she ground her hips against his and felt his cock poking up at her stomach.

“What do you want, cara?” he asked breathlessly from making out.

He reached up and with swift fingers he released her breasts from the lingerie. Once they were free, his hands squeezed them. His fingers rolled over her hardened nipples, making her moan out loud. He began tugging her nipples, softly, to see her head tilt back. Then he tugged and squeezed them hard to pull her down to him. Her face was a mix of pain and ecstasy.

“Papa, I want you,” she said, reaching for his cock as he pulled her down.

“How do you want me?” he asked again.

“Whatever you want to do to me. I trust you. Spank me, tie me up, gag me with your cock.” She rubbed her thumb over the tip of his cock while she spoke. “Make me scream. If it’s too much, I’ll yell out RED or STOP.”

His mind went into overdrive and his urges were set free. He grabbed her hips and pulled her to his face. Once she was straddling his face, he pulled her strappy panties to the side and sucked on her.

Mary was glad his headboard was giant and ornate. As soon as she felt his mouth on her, she gripped the headboard tight and let him take over. His hands held her in place. Every movement of his tongue had her wiggling around. He kept her still, but her hips kept instinctively bucking.

“Move off my face, cara,” he patted her ass to get her to.

She moved off of his face only to have him pull her close. “Taste yourself on my lips,” he whispered.

Pressing her lips to his mouth, she moaned as she felt his hands rip off the rest of her lingerie. There she was naked on Terzo’s bed clutching his body while kissing him passionately.

“Papa, how do you want me?” she asked, noticing he wasn’t doing much.

“Turn around and face the headboard,” he said gruffly.

When she turned away from him and gripped the headboard again, she felt his hands touch her hips and then reach around to rub her clit. Mary moaned and begged him for more. “Please, I need your cock.”

He didn’t waste any more time. With one hand guiding his cock to her wet slit and pushed in, his other hand reached for one of her breasts to knead. He didn’t want to overwhelm her with his size and girth, but she surprised him when she pushed back hard on him. His cock was deep inside her and her guttural moans made him moan.

“Harder, Papa,” she moaned. “Fuck me hard. It’s my birthday. You are the only thing I want.”

He let go of her breast and held her hips while he rutted into her. She let go of the headboard and laid her forehead on the bed. That move alone gave him a better angle to fuck. His hips slapping against hers was one of the few sounds they could hear in the room. He twisted his hips so his cock would hit different angles inside her, causing her to moan uncontrollably.

He bent over her and whispered into her ear, “Fuck, you are so filthy and wet. Look at how you could easily take my huge cock. So filthy, cara.”

She couldn’t say anything but moan at him. He kept talking to her and with each buck of his hips, it sent her a little closer to heaven.

“Happy Birthday, Mary,” he grunted into her ear. “You still need your birthday spanks, but I am sure Secondo would be happy to give those to you. I wouldn’t want to cause you any sort of pain or bruise this glorious ass you have.”

She clenched down on his cock at the thought of getting spanked by Secondo. The fact that Terzo was being so tender with her about not wanting to cause a bruise or any red marks on her sent her over the edge.

“I’m cu—” she tried to get the words out.

“Come my precious,” he urged her. “Come now. I want to feel you come on my cock.”

Mary screamed into the bed as her orgasm washed over her. Terzo slowed his thrusting down to feel her come, but once she was done, he picked it up again. There was no way she was going to leave this room with less than ten orgasms.

He flipped her over and plunged deep inside again. Her mouth opened as she felt him reach her cervix again. He loved watching the faces of the people he made love to. The most beautiful thing to witness is someone climaxing. They let go of their inhibitions and trust you with that most private of moments. Here he had all day to see her face as she came because of him.

Mary reached for him and pulled up to sit on his cock and lap. She wanted to look into his mismatched eyes while she rode him. She wrapped her arms around his neck while his arms pulled her down. She rode him slowly at first. The intensity of her eyes glared into his own. She wanted a deep connection with him. Her body was delicious against his. It was such a turn-on as she took control of him without words.

They stared at each other while she moved against him. She felt his cock deep within her as she humped him. Her nipples rubbing against his chest were stimulating her again.

“I’m going to come inside you, cara,” he breathed. The eye contact and full-body contact was too much for him. Most of the Sisters wanted a sensual session, but after a few minutes, they would just ask to fuck harder and faster so they could climax and leave. Sister Mary wasn’t like that. She wanted intimacy and love.

“Come, Papa,” she whispered before biting his ear. “I want to feel you explode inside me.”

That was it. That was all he needed before gripping her body hard and shooting his release inside her tight body. She kissed him on the lips as he rode out the climax inside her.

They didn’t move apart. Her lips became like nectar to him. He needed more or he would die. He kissed her hard and her mouth opened to his probing tongue. They were in a haze of bliss and nothing could separate them.

Their night of passion had just begun, and he was ready to lose himself forever to her. The Sister who watched him and took care of his expenses. The Sister who trusted him with this experience so much, she didn’t worry about what he would do. It may have been her birthday, but it felt like he was receiving a gift.


End file.
